Basement Brat
by Bonemedead
Summary: Levi is tired and pissed off after a long day of cleaning up after those damned scouts. Luckily he has something nice waiting for him in the basement, or rather someone. Surely Eren can help his corporal unwind.
Levi had had a long day, he'd spend it from sunrise till sunset cleaning the base. These damn newbies sure know how to make a mess, but cleaning? Of course not. He was pretty pissed but despite that the corners of his mouth curled up into a slight grin. He knew he had something nice waiting for him in the basement. He rattled the keys in his hand as he made his way down the stairs, letting anyone down there know he was coming. It was a lot cooler down there, the air felt nice on his slightly sweaty skin. Levi stood in front of the bars and looked at the male chained to the bed behind them. He wasn't tied down, he could even get off the bed if he wanted, but he couldn't escape. "Yeager." He called as he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Yaeger." Eren heard a voice call. He slowly opened one eye after another. His head was pounding and the image he sees was a blur. "H-Heichou?" He calls out. 'Wait, why am I behind bars?' Eren couldn't recall if he did something wrong. Did he accidentally turn into a Titan earlier? Was that why he was on lock-up. Oh wait, he remembers. He remembers fainting after Levi handed him that flask sat up only to double over and curl into a ball. Did... did the corporal drug his drink? His mind was racing as he heard the corporal fumble with his keys and step into the cell.

Levi locked the gate behind him. He suppressed a grin and looked at Eren with cold eyes. "Sit up straight." He commanded. But since he thought Eren didn't respond fast enough, he grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up. "Show some respect, brat." He said in a low voice while he looked straight into those titan green, unfocussed eyes. "Do I have to teach you some respect?" He said before he tossed the boy back down on the bed.

It took Eren a few moments to fully process what was going on. He didn't even have time to react when a palm was suddenly on his chest, as if pushing him into the bed to restrain him. A surge of panic as he felt another hand slowly unbutton the first three buttons on his shirt, exposing part of his chest. Eren finally grasps the ideas running in Levi's head. He tried wriggling out of the other's grasp. He even tried kicking Levi off of him and only stopped when he accidentally hit the corporal's abdomen with his knee which made him wince in pain. "I-I'm sorry heichou..." eren stuttered as Levi clutched his stomach with one free hand. Levi looked up at Eren with a wicked look in his eyes and a little smirk on his lips. "This won't do." Levi whispered as his hand slowly traveled down to Eren's pants.

"So you want to do this the hard way." Levi growled as he tried not to show pain on his face. It wasn't much of an effort for him to pull the other's pants down to his knees, leaving the boy in just his underwear. He pushed him down harder and grabbed his by the throat. He wasn't choking him, yet, just holding him down as he ripped the shirt off of Eren's body.

Eren's heartbeat spiked as he felt foreign touches burn his skin. Eren didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't know how he truly felt. Shouldn't he be feeling violated and abused? Well, why does he feel a little hot on the inside? What Levi was doing to him was scary but oh, his fragrance up close was 's mind was cloudy but one thing was now for sure, Levi had odd effects on his body and he likes it.

Levi could sense a reaction from him, but it didn't seem anything like fear or disgust. "You gave up quickly. What? Do you like this?" He scoffed and tightened his grip on the boy's throat a bit. "You're disgusting." He grumbled while his other hand wandered down Eren's chest and down to his crotch. He cupped his hand over the underwear and pushed down hard on his business. "You still like it? Huh?" He sounded a bit threatening, his voice was loud and low, even as he was so close to the other's face. They were so close they nearly touched, just an inch away from each other.

Jesus Christ, Levi's voice sounded so erotic. Levi was a bit harsh with him but Eren admits, he likes the rough treatment. Levi's face was a few inches away from his now and he could feel his breath down his neck. Eren involuntarily arched his back and stretched his neck. That devious hand was still pressed down there and- "Ah!" Eren was caught by surprise when he accidentally caused too much friction when he was trying to move his legs. "H-Heichou... it feels weird."

Levi could feel Eren swell under his hand, while the other was still at his throat. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he heard the boy moan. "So you really are a filthy brat." Though he had to admit, he was having a lot of fun toying around with him. And that moan, something about it... He wanted to hear more. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Filthy brats like you need to get punished." Levi started moving his hand and slowly rubbed the bulge in Eren's underwear while still applying a lot of pressure.

Under his hooded eyes, Eren saw the corporal blush when he moaned. Eren thought it was cute. Although, it was his turn to redden when Levi leaned into his ear and whispered something about punishment. What would Levi do?

He sat up a bit and tore off Eren's pants and his underwear, leaving him totally nude. Levi looked down condescendingly at the exposed half hard dick. "Disappointing..." He scoffed, trying to see what reaction he could get out of Eren by insulting him.

Eren flinched at the comment. Levi struck a nerve right there. He should have known ahead of time. It had always been the same- in every single event in his life, he was a disappointment. Why would it be different lying beneath the corporal? Eren felt a tear roll down the side of his face that paved a wet streak across his heated cheek. He was crying. Too ashamed to look at Levi straight into the eye, he immediately turned his head to the side, avoiding the other man's piercing gaze.

Levi was surprised when he noticed Eren's eyes were tearing up. Wait seriously? Was he crying because he was told he had a small willy? No way. He grabbed the boy's face and turned it back to him forcefully. "Who gave you permission to look away?" He said, squeezing Eren's cheeks hard as he felt his rather impressive jaw in his hand. "You are not to look away from your corporal." He said sternly and looked straight into his eyes as he started feeling up the other's thighs with his free hand.

Eren's heart raced even faster- if that was even possible. Levi was skilfully gliding his hand down his thighs which made him grit his teeth. Shit, Levi was good at this. Eren hesitated for a moment but then he decided to move his own hands. One playfully tugged on that silly fabric which Rivaille kept around his neck all the time. The other was on his clothed erection, palming it. One, two, three... was that a moan? Levi's deep and sexy voice sounded so sweet. Eren couldn't help but smirk at the reaction.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "What are you smiling at, brat." He growled. Like he could help it when this puppy boy was pawing him. He grabbed Eren's wrists and pulled them over his head to push him down on the bed, the chains jingling at the sudden movement. Even though Eren was rather strong, he was no match for this man. "I'll wipe that grin off your face." He didn't give Eren a moment to react as he pressed his lips against the other's and let his tongue slip into his mouth.

Eren's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. But then, as the toungue swirled inside his mouth, he found himself playing along. The dirty kiss was broken and Eren stared into Levi's sharp eyes with his own soft ones. Eren was burning right now. He needed to be touched.

Levi stared into the other's eyes, he could sense Eren's longing. He suddenly took hold of the boy's hard shaft and started stroking him skillfully. "This is what you want huh? Being touched by your corporal. Is this your sick fantasy?" He continued rubbing Eren's member. "Answer me Yeager!" He yelled, he wanted to hear him say it.

All this stimulation was too much for Eren's body. Once Levi started rubbing him down there, his shame and sanity seemed to have flown out of the windows. "... is this your sick fantasy?" He heard the corporal say in his low voice. "Answer me Yeager!" God, his name sounds so nice when it rolls of Rivaille's lips. "Yes... yes heichou..." Eren could feel the knots in his stomach unravelling. It felt so wonderful that he started bucking his hips to meet the strokes of Levi's hand.

Levi stopped moving his hand, so now Eren was the only one creating friction as he was thrusting into the corporal's hand. "Who told you you could jerk off using my hand?" He said in an intimidating way, but he didn't let go of Eren's cock, he actually tightened his grip while the boy moved. "What do you make me do to you in your sick fantasies, Yeager? Do you let me take you like the shitty punk you are? Do you touch yourself thinking of me?" He asked him in a low voice. He pulled out his half hard cock and gave him a look that told him enough.

While Levi seemed to be pretty busy, Eren took that opportunity to remove his wrists from the stronger male's restricting hold. Eren sat up and leaned into Levi, their noses touching. His slender arms found their way around Levi's neck and his lips pressed on the corporal's own. After letting his lips go with a soft smack, he looked at him in the eyes. "Oh, you do a lot of nasty things in my fantasies, corporal." Whispered in a low and husky voice as his eyes traveled down to the half-erect cock of his senior.

Levi noticed Eren was getting a little cocky. He grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his face close. He kissed him roughly and he stopped touching him and got himself hard instead. It didn't take much effort to get a hard on as he was stroking himself. Before he pulled away from the kiss, he bit down on Eren's lip, just hard enough to make him bleed. He pulled Eren's head away from him by his hair and watched with a smirk how a small stream of dark red trickled down the corner of his mouth. Then he push him down again so the boy was facing his hard dick. "Be a good boy, won't you." He said looking down on him. He still had a hand full of Eren's brown hair, while with his other he grabbed his shaft and pressed the pink, soft head of it against the boy's red lips.

Eren was hesitant to open his mouth but of course, who would be stupid enough to say no to the corporal? Eren parted his lips and took his cock so deep he almost choked. He bobbed his head up and down on the hard pink shaft. It was unbelievable, he was sucking off one of the greatest men in the history of humanity.

Levi let out a low groan, he had to admit, this Yeager boy wasn't half bad. "Yes... You like sucking on that hard dick. And I don't want to feel any teeth so much a graze me, you hear me? Or else you'll really pay for it." He thrusted a bit into his mouth and he could feel his cock slamming against the back of his throat. He enjoyed the gagging noises Eren made every once in a while. But if this brat was going to actually throw up, he'd make him lick it up.

Eren was surprised he wasn't coughing up his breakfast yet. Levi was literally fucking his throat. Eren could feel the veins on Rivaille's cock pulsate harder and harder every second. He could feel the corporal was near. Oh, the thought of Levi cumming in his mouth. This would be quite amazing for his first time.

He pulled harder on the boy's hair and his breathing became heavier. He kept thrusting, drops of sweat sat on his pale skin like dew drops. The once cool basement now felt hot and steamy. With a few more thrusts Levi reached his limit and his throbbing cock unleashed its load inside the other's throat. As he came a moan escapes him and he called out Eren's name in a breathy voice. He took a few deep breaths before pulling his shaft out from between the boy's lips and his grip on his hair loosened. "Good boy." He praised him and gently stroked his head. He looked down and saw Eren's still hard dick standing tall and proud. "Take care of that." He said and jutted out his chin to it.

"Heichou..." Eren couldn't believe it. After riling him up this much, was he just really toying with him?

Levi looked down at him. "What? Do you want more, is that it? Are you not satisfied yet, haven't I fulfilled your fantasy yet?" He scoffed. Though, his dick was still hard and the sight of Eren's naked body was certainly appealing. He made up his mind and he pushed the boy down on the bed again, making him lay on his back. He lifted Eren's legs up and he got between his legs, letting them rest on his shoulders. Like this, the other couldn't get away even if he tried. Levi spat on his fingers and looked the brunet in the eyes before feeling up his ass. "This is what you want huh, you want it here." He mocked.

When his corporal said those words, a spark of happiness lit up his insides. His cheeks started to heat up even more when Levi spat on his digits. 'So dirty.' He thought. "I want you down there, deep inside of me heichou." Eren's voice was soft yet he enunciated each word perfectly. It scared Eren that he was on the brink of losing his virginity but he also had so much trust in Levi that such a thing has already become so trivial. Eren stared at Levi's hands thinking about how wonderful it would be to have those slender fingers down there…

As he pushed his slippery fingers deep inside of him, he looked for a reaction from the boy. He was just so calm, even though he was being pretty rough with him. He couldn't sense an ounce of fear. He stirred around deep inside of him and thrusted his fingers roughly and fast. Eren was far from being properly prepared and loosened up but the fingers working at his hole pulled out. Levi leaned down closer to him and forced the boy's mouth open with one hand while he made him suck on the fingers that were just inside his ass. "Lick them clean of your filth." He commanded, meanwhile his hard cock was already pressing against Eren's entrance, eager for some friction.

Eren was right. It was pretty damn amazing. The feeling of Levi scissoring him down there hurt but at the same time, it pleasured him. When he took them out, his body was already tingling and sensitive all over. When Levi's member nudged his gaping hole, his body was shook with little tremors. The friction it made caused all the coherency in him disappear. So, even if those fingers Levi held up were stuck up in his ass literally 5 seconds ago, Eren sucked on them anyway. Eren tried moving his hips, hungry for even the slightest bit of contact with Levi's hard cock.

Levi raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise at how hungrily Eren sucked on those shit stained fingers. "You're truly disgusting." He grumbled. With the tip of his shaft pressed up against the other's ass, he could feel its eagerness. This guy really didn't know what he was getting into, he was hardly loosened up enough and if he went it now, it was bound to hurt a lot. Such a virgin. "Tell me what you want." Levi said and he pressed his cock a little harder against him. "Say it." He wanted to hear Eren ask for, beg to have his massive cock inside of him.

Eren was barely keeping his head together. All this dirty talk makes his brain hazy. He let go of Levi's fingers and lifted his head a little off from the matress. He leaned in near Levi's cheek and said, "I. WANT. YOU. TO. TAKE. ME." Eren didn't care anymore. He's heard a lot about the pain of first times but with Levi, he can afford to disregard that. Eren slumped back down on the bed, eyes glistening and pleading Levi to carry on.

Levi smirked slightly, how could he refuse that brat's wish. He moved his hips and pushed inside of him quite forcibly, it was still pretty damn tight. He watched Eren's face to see if he was feeling the pain. He let himself sink down into him until his cock was swallowed but by Yeager's ass right up to the base. "How does it feel?" He asked smugly as he was all the way inside of him. "I bet the real thing is quite different from your fantasies huh?"

The real deal was fucking painful. His fingers were nothing compared to Levi's cock. Eren wanted to scream but instead, he quietly grit his teeth and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. Levi was buried to the hilt and yes, it was different from his fantasies. Eren could feel it throbbing and "growing" inside him as his ring of muscles held snugly onto it. Eren knew he wasn't prepped enough no matter how skillfully Levi worked his finger earlier but still made the careless mistake of making movement. Eren winced sharply as he arched his back in pain, his breathing slowly becoming ragged. "Heichou it hurts!" He yelped, hands grabbing the nearest thing for support which happened to be Levi's strong arms.

He smirked at the sight of Eren's twisted expression and his helpless voice. His pulsing cock was rock hard and aching to start moving. Levi could feel the tense muscles tightly fastened around his dick, it was kind of how hard and desperately Eren was squeezing down on him. Even if he wanted to move right now, it would be hard since the boy's ass was still so tight. He kept still to let him get used to his size a bit. Even though Levi was a short man, that didn't show in the size of his shaft. "Hey if you don't relax a bit, I'm definitely going to tear you apart like this." He said. Levi leaned down to Eren's neck and started sucking hard on the boy's skin. While he was waiting for him to relax, he might as well have some fun. When his lips disconnected from the skin with a little smack, a bruise was left, a hickey. He then went on and bit into his shoulder, not hard enough to make him bleed, but hard enough to leave a bite mark.

How the fuck can Levi expect Eren to relax if he's doing wonders with his mouth too? Eren moaned as the corporal left wet bruises on his skin. On the corner of his eye, he could see the soft tufts of Levi's dark hair as he bit on his shoulder. Funny how everything he was feelings were sweet mixtures of pain and pleasure. Somehow, the smell of Levi's hair calmed his senses and he began to loosen up. Things were slowly starting to feel much better down there. When he was sure it wasn't hurting too much anymore, he decided to test his boundaries and slowly rolled his hips up towards Levi's body. "A-ahhh~ " Eren moaned at the soft friction. He blushed when he realized what he had just done but he couldn't deny, he wanted more. "Heichou, please take me."

The sound of Eren moaning was very pleasing to him. He could feel the pressure on his shaft easing up a bit. But when he felt the other move his hips and heard him moan more, he pulled himself away from the boy's skin and looked at him. He had to swallow a bit seeing that face covered in a blush and hearing him say those words. Without a word his started moving his hips, slowly at first but soon he picked up his pace. Levi's breathing became heavier and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. "How does it feel to be fucked over by your corporal?" He asked in a husky voice.

Eren was happy with the flustered look Levi had on his face. It was good knowing he had this effect on the seemingly cold and straight-faced guy. Eren felt the corporal slowly grind against his ass. Slow and steady at first then gradually, the speed was starting to quicken. Eren learned to pick up the rythm Levi had started and moved in sync with him. Eren's arms snaked their way down to Levi's back and started caressing the corporal's smooth skin. "O-oh... my... G-god..." the pounding he was receiving made it so hard for him to pronouce those three simple words. Eren was so sensitive now that he could feel his body tremble under Levi's every time their skin touched. "T-there!" Eren shrieked as he felt Levi hit his sweet spot. His fingers subconsciously dug on Levi's back and his lips suspended in a gaping 'O' as he felt closer and closer to his high. His cock was throbbing painfully and leaking precum. Eren was already so desperate for release. "M-m-moreeee~" he whined.

Levi kept thrusting deep inside of him. When he hit the boy's sweet spot with his thick cock, he could feel Eren's walls push harder down on him. He looked at the other's twitching, fully erect dick, precum oozing out. "Don't tell me you're going to cum from just your ass. You really are a sickening pervert." He scoffed, but purposely kept hitting that same spot. He enjoyed the sound of Eren moaning desperately, begging for more, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. It felt pretty damn good, ramming this boy's ass, he started leaking precum too but he was nowhere near as close to reaching his limit as Eren was at this point. Levi let a low groan escape him and he closed his eyes for a second, but he opened them again, he wanted to see the boy's face when he came.

"W-wait... stop... stop..." Eren's voice was starting to get raspy. As much as Eren wanted his sweet release, he wanted Levi to cum together with him and he could feel, the corporal's not feeling it yet. With the last ounce of self control that Eren had, he tried pushing Levi off of him with his weak and now-feeble arms. "Heichou, please... please lie down… I want to ride you..."

Levi didn't particularly like Eren calling the shots. Though if he wanted to go on, it wasn't like this weak one could do anything to stop him. Those strengthless arms pushing up against him, it was laughable. But the offer he was getting was hard to refuse. With a sigh he pulled his length out of him and he smugly looked down on the mess he made of the boy. He laid down on his back as requested. He could feel the skin of his back burn slightly from the nails that had dug their way into it.

Eren pushed himself off the bed, ignoring the sharp pain shooting on his lower back. Once Levi was lying down, Eren straddled his lap immediately and held the corporal's boner in his hand. He teased him by slowly stroking his length up and down, nice and slow... Eren bit his lip as he searched Levi's face for a reaction. Once Eren started getting a little needy, he slowly lifted himself up and positioned the hard dick he was holding directly beneath his hole. He took his time sinking down onto the corporal's length until his balls touched his ass. The feeling of being filled was getting him all tingly. Eren groaned at the warm sensation of warm precum painting his walls. His hands found support on Levi's muscled chest as he slowly started bouncing up and down on the corporal's hard-on.

He was glad Eren was finally on his cock again, he was starting to get irritated by how slow he was. He was about to say something when that brat finally stopped teasing. Levi moved his hands to the boy's hips and caressed his thighs. Eren was doing okay for his first time, a little slow but not bad. He wondered where the boy even learned about this. It felt nice, him riding on his cock like that, but it was still far too slow for his taste. He grabbed on tighter to Eren's hips and started thrusting up into him. With his and the other's movements combined, Eren's dick started swinging up and down along with them, it was quite an amusing sight.

With Levi's lead, Eren was finally picking up his pace. He was drilling himself deeper, harder and faster down on Rivaille's cock. The sight of the corporal underneath him was beautiful. He watched him through hooded eyes as he kept on bouncing up and down his shaft. Pleasured moans and the sound of skin slapping skin bounced from wall to wall. Eren liked the feeling of that thin sheet of sweat that enveloped them as they made love. He liked the warmth inside him that was getting hotter and hotter by the second. He liked the feel of the curves of Levi's muscles on his fingertips. These were little things that was focused on by his sharp senses and contributed to throwing him off the edge. Little by little, he could feel himself getting closer.

He had to admit, it felt damned good. Levi kept thrusting and he felt he was going to reach his climax soon. His breathing was heavy, his voice occasionally leaked out from his lips in deep, low groans. The cold chains from the shackles around Eren's wrists landed on his skin every once in a while. His hands had slowly wandered from the boy's hips to his butt cheeks, he held them firmly as he slammed his cock deep inside between those cheeks. Hearing the sounds of Eren's pleasured moans made everything all the more exciting. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer, and another raw moan escaped him.

Levi's moans were music to Eren's ears. "Ah!" Great, they hit that sweet spot. Eren struggled to breathe as he continued slamming down on Levi's cock. A few more thrusts and he's definitely gonna come. He could feel that the corporal is nearing his own high too. A few moments later, with one particularly powerful thrust, Eren felt his stomach tighten. A raspy half-scream rolled off his lips as his body convulsed in pleasure. He arched his back when he felt his orgasm wash over him and he shuddered as he released thick white ropes of cum on Levi's torso. He felt all fuzzy inside, his mind in a haze and his nose clogged by the smell of sex. He rode out his orgasm, body shaking and glistening in sweat.

He could feel Eren tighten around him as he reached his climax and he could feel he reached his own too. The boy's name escaped the corporal's lips in a breathy voice as he unleashed his load inside of him. Filling up his hole with his white love juice, overflowing his ass with his cream, making it drip down his shaft. He felt the rush of his orgasm throughout his whole body and he felt Eren's hot load on his abdomen. Levi let out a long sigh of pleasure before catching his breath. He looked down at his stomach and saw the creamy liquid sitting there, then he looked up Eren. "You better clean up the mess you've made."

Eren felt Levi release his load inside him. The warm, sticky liquid tickled his walls as it filled him up, the excess slowly dripping down on the corporal's cock. Maybe Eren was going insane when he found himself smirking at Levi's not so subtle comment, wanting him to clean up his mess. Eren then removed himself from the corporal's now-limp shaft and bent down to draw his face close to the man's crotch. One could have thought that he was about to give Levi a blowjob but, no. Instead, Eren stuck out his tongue and licked a single clean trail off of the corporal's hot skin starting from his pelvis... going up to his abdomen... then to his chest... and then on his neck. What he had on his tongue, he swallowed. Hm, perhaps Eren was indeed insane. He stared into Rivaille's eyes as he leaned forward and caught his lips in a sloppy and wet kiss.


End file.
